Operation DARE
by kittylover529
Summary: Nigel, Mr. Daredevil is dared to ask out one of his least favorite people, she says yes!Will hee go through with it? And what's this feeling he's having in his gut? Love? Or a stomach bug?


_I don't own KND…man I wish I did! Ya know what maybe not…I mean all that work…then again it would be worth it. (Rants on and on about back and forth)_

D- Dares

A-Are- actually

R- Really

E- Emotional

"I bet you, Mr. Numbuh One-" Hoagie pretended to take off a pair of sunglasses "- could be turned down in a date!" Hogaie finished, smiling. "Uh nope…after the whole Lizzie thing, not happening!" I shook my head "Sorry, not really though." I smiled tauntingly and turned to walk out of his room.

"Nigel! I dare you!" Hoagie exclaimed when I was in the doorway, one step of being gone. I swiveled on my heel to look at him, I frowned and my eyes were fierce. "Ha ha!" Hoagie laughed, slapping his knee "That's right! I **dare** you!" he stuck out his tounge at me.

You see this wouldn't have been a big thing for **you** but you have to understand! I **never **in my whole life, I've never not done a dare. Ever.

"With who?" I muttered I knew who it was going to be! Heck! We both did! Hoagie stuck his tongue in his cheek pretending to think. He tapped his chin "Let's see…no…no…Rachel!" he snapped his fingers together as if to say 'eureka!' and smiled innocently at me.

I grit my teeth together, then I broke into an evil smile "Okay." I said in an obedient baby's voice "But **you** have to tell Lizzie!" I stuck out my tongue and left before he could protest. Okay so Lizzie and I broke up but for some reason she still likes me!

I smirked, Hoagie had to tell Lizzie! Suddenly realized what I had to do. I ran back to the room "Wait! When do I have to do this?!" I looked at Hoagie, he was smiling "By the end of the week!" Hoagie grinned, I glared at him "Fine…" I waved and went to moon base.

Okay half of you probably think I'm stupid for asking him, loop holes! Sure I'm a game player, but ask anyone, I get serious when it comes to dares.

I walk subconsciously on to a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and jumped when it suddenly started from auto pilot.

-At Moon base-

"Hey Rachel!" I smiled fakely. "Hey Nigel!" she smiled back, I wonder if she knows this is a dare… "So wanna go on…Are you busy Friday?" I asked awkwardly. Rachel's eyes seemed to brighten "Sure! When?" I raised an eyebrow she _wants _to go out with me?

"Uh…er…how about dinner at _The Melting Pot_? (a/n okay so that's a real place that I don't own! But it's like a fondue place and _really _good!) And…how about at like 7 on Friday?" I asked, not sure how this was going to work out. "Okay! I live at" she wrote it down "this address! Oh and don't be scared of daddy or Harvey! For that matter." Rachel giggled.

Did she just laugh? At something _I_ said? I chuckled darkly at the thought. "Is this some sorta joke?" I mumbled, not sure if I wanted her to hear me or not. Rachel looked up innocently "Did you say something?"

"No." I shook my head and took the small piece of paper from hands. "So Friday?" she asked with wide innocent eyes. "Sure." I smiled fakly and turned on my heel. "Wait!" Rachel called out behind me, I stopped. "Is this a joke?" she asked looking slightly sad, I think she wanted me to see her sadness, she **was** the best spy ever! Wait joke? Déjà vu!

"A-Are you just going to make fun of me after this or something, are you?" she asked in fearful/ hopeful, that is wasn't true/ sad voice. I looked at her eyes, she really didn't look like frankly, she didn't look vicious.

I paused "No joke. I swear." I turned and flashed a real smile at her. She actually cared! Hum…maybe she's not an ugly five- faced frog with 7 eyes, I looked back slightly and saw her sitting upside down, again. Smiling?

That wasn't a lie! Jokes are mean! Dares are fun! Maybe…

-Back to the Tree House-

I went back to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. to go back to our tree house. I jumped off the vehicle and started running to the living room. Running to the chair Abby was sitting in I slipped on a stick substance. "AHH!" I screamed, falling on my butt. I looked on the floor and I saw there was a can of soda on its side right above the spilled liquid.

I glared at Abby "Clean that up later!" I snarled. "Kay boss!" Abby said surprised at my tone, she put her hands up in defense "Geeze! What's got your sunglasses in a twist?" she snapped, okay I deserved that one.

"I- was- dared –by- Hoagie- to- ask- Rachel- out- we- both- thought- she- would- say- 'no'-. I- went- to- the- moon- base- to- find- he- she seemed- normal- at- first- then- get- this- she- said- yes- and- I'm- freaking- out! She- hates- me- doesn't- she?" I asked all in one breath.

Abby pressed her lips together "Go slower." She said in a monotone voice. "Hoagie dared me to ask Rachel out thinking she'd laugh and say no." I paused to see if she got that much information. She nodded, encouraging me to go on. "She said yes." I said trying to stay calm.

Abby looked like she wanted to smile, but she didn't "Oh…well you got a problem dude." She said, "Gee thanks! How about you tell me something I didn't know 8 BAKAJILLION YEARS AGO!" I screamed at her.

Abby chuckled "Okay I will! It figures." She said. "What?!" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh nothing." She said hiding a smile that was beginning to shine through.

I widened my eyes as I thought of all of the possibilities "Maybe she's just like sick or dead! Maybe I was talking to a ghost! Wait then wouldn't she be meaner? Maybe she's brainwashed!"

Abby frowned at me "Yeah right. Now let's really think of something _reasonable_." She said annoyed, ha! I'm annoying her! That's what she gets for telling me something then not explaining it!

"Woah." I said out of the blue and clutched my head. Abby wrapped her hands around me (a/n in a motherly way!) "Are you okay? Are you sick or something?" she asked lightly rubbing me on the back.

"Uh..no"

"Then what is it?"

"Since when am I excited to see, not to mention go out with Rachel?" I whispered, raising my eyebrows "Maybe I am sick." I said looking up at Abby.

-Abby's POV

I pat him on the back "You'll get it. You're a strong dude, you'll get through this." I said soothingly. He looked at me and shrugged, with that I got up and walked out of the living room.

I smiled to myself once I was out of hearing distance of Nigel "Maybe you're just _love_ sick." I whispered.

_Try saying what Nigel said in one breath it's kinda hard but I could do it! I know I over use C.O.O.L.B.U.S. waaaay too much but what are other things they use to go from moon base to Earth?_

_Kit Kat_

_0o0 (not the best face ever…I'll admit) I didn't fall! I was just testing gravity!_


End file.
